Serena's problem
by YukinaKagomeSerena
Summary: FINALLY COMPLETED! Serena isn't having her perfect day. Soon she gets kidnapped by evil forces than almost killed! What is gonna happen next to her? Find out!
1. NO SAILOR MOON

Serena's problem  
  
By: YukinaKagomeSerena  
  
Disclamier: Don't own Sailor Moon  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a dark and gloomy day. As the 7 girls walked to the Cherry Hill Temple from a long battle. The blonde hair with odangos had a cut on her right arm. "I can't go home like this my mom will flip," She whined. "Stay at my house Serena," The aqua hair offered. Serena looked back and smiled the aqua hair color girl, and tan hair girl. "Thanks!" Serena said. Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki were gone back to their planet it was 3 days after the fight with Chaos trouble started again. "Well at least we had a peaceful 3 days till the evil forces came and ruined our peace," The brown hair girl said. "Yeah Lita's right," Mina said. Her long pale blonde hair tied up with a red bow. They sat on the porch of the black raven hair girl named Raye. Amy had blue hair she looked at the other girls while patching up Serena's arm. "Ow!" Serena yelled. "Sorry Serena," Amy said. Raye handed the phone to Serena. Serena dailed her mom up. "Mom I - - is it okay if I can stay over at Amara and Michelle's house today?" Serena asked. Her mom said yes on the phone. "Thanks mom," Serena said. Serena hung up the phone with her mom. "She said it was alright," Serena said. Amara, Michelle and Trista took Serena to thier house. "You can lay in my room Serena," Michelle said. "Thanks but where would you sleep?" Serena asked. "We have a roll away bed I can use that," Michelle said. "Why don't I just take it?" Serena suggested. "Because my bed is softer than the roll away bed and I want you to sleep there so you have a good's night sleep Princess," Michelle said. Serena just nodded and walked upstairs to Michelle's room. It was painted aqua and white on the walls. It looked beautiful the dress drawer was a chestnut color. There was a carving on the wood saying Michelle Kaoru and the year she got the dresser drawer. "Wow she had this for 6 years," Serena said. Serena laided down on the baby blue sheets and fell asleep. Serena heard a crashing sound around 3 o'clock in the morning she got up to see what it was. The others were still asleep. 'Hmm it was pretty loud I wonder why the others didn't hear it,' Serena thought. Serena went downstairs and looked around than she went outside. It was a monster. Serena transformed to Eternal Sailor Moon. She was captured by the monster before she was about to attack. 'This was a trap,' Sailor Moon said. Eternal Sailor Moon screamed for help. Amara, Michelle, Trista all transformed to go save her. They ran outside. But it was too late they took her to Tokyo Tower. "You want Eternal Sailor Moon back Sailor Wimps come at the Tokyo Tower and prepare to give up your powers," Mandrake said.  
  
The scouts all meet up and than they went to Tokyo Tower together. They already had a plan to save Serena. When they got on top of the Tokyo Tower. "Hand over your powers," Mandrake said. "Not in till you give us Eternal Sailor Moon," The scouts said. Mandrake motioned the monster to bring Eternal Sailor Moon out. The monster held on to Eternal Sailor Moon's arm really tight. Eternal Sailor Moon winced in pain. The monster released her arm. Mandrake waited till Eternal Sailor Moon was half way to the girls. The monster attacked. They fought the monster. "Neptune deep submerge!" Sailor Neptune said. "Uranus world shaking," Sailor Uranus said. "SAILOR MOON!" They said. "Starlight Honeymoon Kiss Therapy" Sailor Moon said. The monster was finished. Mandrake was no where to be spotted. So they thought he was gone. They were ready to leave when a sudden blast hit Eternal Sailor Moon directly in the head knocking her off the Tokyo Towers and falling to her death. "SAILOR MOON!!!!!!!!!!!!" The scouts scream  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mwhahaha Cliffie! hehehehehehe 


	2. The Plan

Serena's problem  
  
By: YukinaKagomeSerena  
  
Disclamier: Don't own Sailor Moon  
  
I own: Mandrake (forgot to right that in first chappie)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Preview: They were ready to leave when a sudden blast hit Eternal Sailor Moon directly in the head knocking her off the Tokyo Towers and falling to her death. "SAILOR MOON!!!!!!!!!!!!" The scouts scream ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon was falling fast. "Gotca!" Said a familar voice. He jumped up to the other scouts. "Sailor Star Fighter! are we glad to see you!" Sailor Mercury said. "You guys gotta be more careful with her," Sailor Star Fighter joked. Sailor Uranus took Sailor Moon out of Sailor Star Fighter's arms. "We will give you an update on her condition," Sailor Uranus said. Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, and Sailor Saturn left with Eternal Sailor Moon. The scouts went home. Amara helped Sailor Moon go back to normal. Than she laided her on Michelle's bed. Michelle kept a watch on her. Serena wasn't moving at all. Amara took over and watched Serena. While Michelle slept. Serena awoke 5 in the morning. "Nice to see your okay," Amara said. Serena looked at Amara. "What happened?" Serena asked.  
  
"Mandrake kidnapped you and we went to save you, We successed but when we thought Mandrake was gone he threw a blast that knocked you out and out of the Tokyo Towers plunging for your death. Than Seiya caught you just in time." Amara said. Serena blinked a couple times. "So Seiya saved me?" Serena asked. Amara nodded. Serena looked out the window. "Why don't you go back to sleep it's 5:30 in the morning I'll wake up before school starts," Amara said. "Thanks," Serena said. Serena slept for another hour. Amara woke her up. "Breakfast is ready," Amara said. Serena ate breakfast with the girls. Amara and Michelle were in their school uniform. "Let's go," Amara said. They hoped into the yellow converitble sports car. "buckle up," Amara said. All 3 buckled up and Amara drove off. Amara dropped Serena off. "Thank you Amara see you later," Serena said. Serena turned around and walked into school and she bumped into Lita, Mina and Amy. They hugged her. "We were so worried about you," Lita said. Serena smiled a bit. "Sorry to worry you guys," Serena said. Lita, Mina and Amy smiled. The first bell rang. They all had the same 1st hour so they went together to class. "So what are we goning to do about Mandrake?" Mina asked. "Take him down," Serena said. Serena sat in her seat. After class. They all went to Raye's house for a scout meeting. "We all want a piece of that jerk and we all know it," Serena said. "But we need a plan," Raye said. They thought about it. "Well he's after Serena so Eternal Sailor Moon can challenge him to a battle and we can help her defeat him," Raye said. Serena nodded she wasn't gonna take him very lightly when he tried to kill her already but Seiya saved her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will their plan go smoothly? or will it end up a mess and Serena more endanger than ever! Find out next chappie! 


	3. The Challenge

Serena's problem  
  
By: YukinaKagomeSerena  
  
Disclamier: Don't own Sailor Moon  
  
I own: Mandrake (forgot to right that in first chappie)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Preview: "But we need a plan," Raye said. They thought about it. "Well he's after Serena so Eternal Sailor Moon can challenge him to a battle," Raye said. Serena nodded she wasn't gonna take him very lightly when he tried to kill her already but Seiya saved her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien was in America and he knew Serena was endanger but he couldn't fly back home to save her. "Serena I'm so sorry I can't be there to protect you and keep you in my arms," Darien said to himself. At 7:00 A.M. It was a bright sunny day and Serena walked to school and Mina walked up to her. "Are you ready for this?" Mina asked. "Yes I am," Serena said. They went to class. After school they walked over to meet the outers who were already transformed. The inners transformed. "Mercury crystal power! Mars crystal power! Jupiter crystal power! Venus crystal power! Scout power" The inners said. Eternal Sailor Moon stepped out a bit away from the scouts. "Hey Mandrake! Get out here now," Eternal Sailor Moon said. Mandrake appeared with a grin that made chills go down Eternal Sailor Moon's back. "Eternal Sailor Moon are you calling for a challenge?" Mandrake asked. She looked up very upset at him. "Yes I am and I will defeat you," Eternal Sailor Moon said. "Okay but if your scouts help you in battle I get to take you and put you as my slave and you will kill your friends," Mandrake said. Eternal Sailor Moon didn't like the idea but she had to agree with it or he wouldn't battle her she looked down a bit than glared at him with mad eyes. "And if I win which I will you must never step foot on earth again," Eternal Sailor Moon said. Mandrake agreed. Eternal Sailor Moon fought against Mandrake he was strong but she was stronger with her friends by her side. Eternal Sailor Moon got seriously hurt in battle and Mandrake was ready to finish her off. When suddenly Eternal Sailor Moon got him back good. "Your finished," Eternal Sailor Moon said. She used her sliver crystal and finished Mandrake off. The scouts cheered as Eternal Sailor Moon won. Suddenly Eternal Sailor Moon turned back to Serena and she collapsed. Seiya caught her. Amy checked her pulse. "She's fine she just used to much energy," Amy said. Seiya took Serena to Amara's house and laid Serena on the bed. "She will be fine don't worry Seiya," Amara said. But was Amara right? She didn't know what was to come of Serena. No one knew at all......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will the scouts find out or will they suffer the conquences when they find out 


	4. After the battle

Serena's problem by: YukinaKagomeSerena Disclaimer: I Don't Own Sailor Moon Own: Mandrake ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Preview: "Your finished," Eternal Sailor Moon said. She used her sliver crystal and finished Mandrake off. The scouts cheered as Eternal Sailor Moon won. Suddenly Eternal Sailor Moon turned back to Serena and she collapsed. Seiya caught her. Amy checked her pulse. "She's fine she just used to much energy," Amy said. Seiya took Serena to Amara's house and laid Serena on the bed. "She will be fine don't worry Seiya," Amara said. But was Amara right? She didn't know what was to come of Serena. No one knew at all...... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Serena was growning weak in bed. Lita stayed at Serena's bed side. The others stayed at Amara's house waiting and hoping Serena will be okay. Serena wasn't okay she was dying slowly her crystal broke into 3 pieces and Serena was plunging to her death. Lita took Serena's compacter and looked at the crystal to see it cracked in 3 pieces. Lita's eyes grew wide. Lita screamed and ran to the girls. "What is it!" They yelled. "SERENA'S DYING!!!" Lita yelled. They gasped. Lita showed them Serena's crystal. "This is not good if we don't fix this in time Serena will be dead our Princess will be no more," Hotaru said. Seiya took the crystal without another word the star lights transformed and took off to a place to save Serena's crystal.  
  
The girls waited nervously and scared for what was gonna happen to their Princess's fate. The future Neo Queen of Crystal Toyko would be no more if the crystal was never to be brough back together. Suddenly the 3 starlights came back hurting. "Here," Sailor Star fighter said. She gave Hotaru the crystal which was restored. Hotaru healed the 3 and was happy that now their Princess will live on. Hotaru ran to Serena. But it was to late Serena was dead when she got to her. Hotaru cried everyone did when they entered in the room. Their Princess was dead. "Serena! Serena!" Raye yelled. Raye shook Serena trying to wake her up. "You can't die! No not today Not ever! SERENA PLEASE COME BACK TO US!!!!" Raye yelled. Hotaru laid the crystal next to Serena's heart. They cried all together. There Princess was gone forever..........  
  
The end.........  
  
scroll down to see credits  
  
JUST KIDDING!! hehehehehe got u there! :P U think I would like Serena die?! Come on no way  
  
Suddenly a bright light from Serena's body glowed as the Crystal went into her body. The light faded everyone held their hands to hope to see their Princess is alive. Serena opened her eyes and blinked. "What happened?" Serena asked. "You defeated Mandrake you killed him!" Raye said. All had tears in their eyes. "Good," Serena said. Serena smiled. They all hugged her. "We love you Serena!" They cried. It was a happy ending. They were at final peace hopefully. Darien came back to Toyko and Serena waited at the station with Amara, Michelle, and Trista. "DARIEN!!" Serena yelled. Serena ran to Darien and embraced him. Darien swung Serena around kissed her deeply. "I love you Serena," Darien said. Serena smiled through the tears. "I Love you to Darien," Serena said.  
  
THE END! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sorry it took so long to finish writing it! GOMEN NASAI! 


End file.
